


Maybe telling the police of the mafia's most recent murder wasn't a good idea?

by orphan_account



Series: MAFIA TIME [4]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Brotherly comfort, M/M, and also pineapple pizza is gross try me, basically talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: David doesn't like it when information gets out.
Relationships: Crutchie & Jack Kelly, David Jacobs & Jack Kelly, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Series: MAFIA TIME [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556926
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Maybe telling the police of the mafia's most recent murder wasn't a good idea?

**Author's Note:**

> it's short, i know. im also tired as hell, and school started again. yay.
> 
> enjoy!

"Ay, Davey-"

"Stop calling me that."

"-why don't you have an accent?"

David swiveled around in his chair to face Jack more. He gave him a questioning look.

Jack shrugged, "In all the movies Mafia Bosses usually have a certain accent or somethin'." He gestured to David, "Why don't you have one?"

The boss gave him a tired glance, before returning to the files in front of him. "Don't believe everything in movies, first of all. Second, I've learned how to push down the accent to blend in and all that." He also just didn't like his accent, even though he was very proudly Italian.

"Well, you fit into every other category of movie Mafia Boss except that one." Jack teased lightly.

David took the small reading glasses off his face and raised a challenging eyebrow. 

The detective chuckled, "I mean, look at ya's. You's wearin' a suit in your own personal office. Ya got reading glasses on you don't need." He gestured to the glasses. "I mean, c'mon, Dave." He rolled his eyes at the look David was giving him. " _ David _ ."

"Thank you. Also, that's only two other th-"

"You's also got the slicked back hair, always try'na be intimidatin', you'd mentions murder and robberies as if it were nothin'-"

David gave an annoyed huff, "I got it! I'm a Mob boss, now can you let me do my Mob work so I can sleep tonight?" He glared at Jack from across the room, his eye twitching like a cartoon.

Jack raised his hands in mock surrender grinning like the Cheshire Cat, "Aight, aight." He added beneath his breath, "Mista Corleone." Laughter filled his eyes as annoyance filled David's.

" _ Enough _ with the nicknames," David basically growled through clenched teeth. "Why were you even here in the first place?"

The detective leaned back in his chair, "Well I provided ya with those lovely files ya gots on your desk there."

He flipped through the mentioned papers. "Oh yeah, by the way, how did the police station get more information?" David asked innocently, although the spite and annoyance was clear in his voice.

"Heh, ya see, I needed to give the chief somethin' to prove that ‘Hey, the whole Mafia trip wasn’t a bust, let me do it again sometime’?" Jack said nonchalantly.

David rubbed his temples but said nothing otherwise, letting the room fall silent. 

Of course, this was inevitable. It wasn't new, it's happened before. A new recruit would eventually give the cops some kind of information that David really would've preferred to not get out. Maybe this was a bad idea, hiring a man who works so close with the main enemy?

However, the guy provided some really good insight. He delivered the new files the day after they were updated. Now David could easily prepare for the station's next move. The government was extremely predictable. Not that much of their information actually got out to the system anyways.

Still, was it worth the risk? This was an underground crime network, and the fact that Race's little mishap got out could still cause an uproar within the community itself, not just the police. Who knows what could happen if something bigger was revealed. All of the Mob's allies and insiders, angrier than all hell and definitely not hesitating at any chance to kill Jack or David. They would be the new enemies.

"Uh, boss?" A hesitant voice shook David out of his thoughts. "You good?" Jack’s expression showed the barest point of nervousness, but was otherwise seemingly more uninterested.

David hummed, arching his brow at the man across the room. "I'm fine. Tip top. Perfect." He tapped a pen on the desk, the gears of his mind cranking.

Perhaps this could be used to the Mafia’s advantage. 

David took a breath, making sure Jack was paying attention, "I will let this slide. But from now on you will only tell them what  _ I _ want them to know, got it?" He gave a small smile as Jack nodded silently. "Good. Here's the plan: I will give you minimal amounts of information in small doses each week, and you will keep giving me the full updated file every couple weeks." He took out a notepad and started taking notes for himself. Of course, most of the information he will give will most likely be false, but Jack had to keep his job somehow. "If any of my employees  _ ever _ step out of line, I'm turning them in to either you or Crutchie, got it?" Another nod. "However," David knew this was the most essential part, "Only you or Crutchie gets to talk to them. I don’t care how, but that’s it. Nobody else."

"Why only me and Crutch?" Jack wondered aloud.

"Because some of the ones I might send towards you may have extremely classified information about us, and since I don't want anybody else but the people in the community to hear what dirt they have, I'm putting my two most _ trusted  _ employees to the job." David emphasized "most trusted" because in reality, Jack and Crutchie  _ had _ to be the most trusted, considering they were basically the Mafia's spies.

Jack nodded slowly, "Gotcha."

"And if you _ever_ step out of line," David continued, in a much more stern voice, "Not only will your life be endangered by me and the whole Mob, but also by every other gang or criminal in the city." He gave Jack a threatening glare, assuring the detective got the message. "Oh, and by your friends at the police station. Since, y’know, you’re part of the Mafia an’ all."

"Got it." Jack sat tensely in his seat, straightening his posture.

David smiled sweetly, glad he got the point across. "Perfect. Now, let me give you your first official piece of work." He clasped his hands on his desk, watching as Jack he let go of a long breath he had seemed to be holding.

\----------

Well… shit.

Of course he signed his life over to the Mafia. It's a total Jack thing to do.

He got home that night and moped. He pondered and soon regretted all of his life choices, which was a normal thing for any human, but these life choices ended up with a death sentence to pretty much anyone he told.

Crutchie walked in on him face down on his mattress, sulking. He stopped at the entrance, leaning against the door frame.

"Did David give you the whole, 'you're most likely going to end up getting killed if you don't shut the frick up' talk?"

He turned his head to the side so he could talk. It did nothing, since half his face was still pressed against the bedding, so even then his voice was muffled. "Yes. And you know you’s allowed to say 'fuck', right? You're like, 25 or somethin’."

Crutchie only chuckled, moving to sit on the bed with Jack. "I can, but I promised Medda I'd be the golden child this year." 

"Fuckin' goody-two-shoes." Jack mumbled into the blanket.

Crutchie sighed, and both boys settled into a relaxing silence. For a few moments, Jack was just happy his mind was finally blank. Then, soon it wasn't, and his brain started finding all the ways possible he could screw up in the Mafia, at the station, even with David for some reason. The guy was hard to figure out, and Jack really had no exact way on how he feels about the Mob boss.

David was hot, and cute, and funny. But he was also terrifying as hell, and seemingly merciless. On the contrary, the man also seemed like a family man, very loving and caring of the people he's close to. Jack saw that side, and he now he desperately wanted to be on the receiving end. Not on the ‘cold glares, threats, and strictly-business’ end.

Jack had been so deep in thought that he hadn’t felt Crutchie lay down next him. Crutchie poked him in the side, "Stop thinking so loud, I'm trying to sleep, dammit."

"This is  _ my _ bed, anyways," Jack grumbled. Secretly he thanked Crutchie for shaking him out of his mind bubble.

He felt his brother's gaze on him, and Jack decided to grumpily look up.

"Tell me what's wrong."

Jack sighed as he turned onto his back, folding his arms underneath his head. "I just- ugh. I dunno." Was all he said, but luckily Crutchie seemed to understand perfectly.

"Look, David does come across and threatening and scary, which he can be, but it's only because he's trying to protect us." Crutchie said softly. "Look at it this way: if you were to, I dunno, do something stupid, release important Mafia information to Kath, you wouldn't only be putting the Mob in danger, but also David's whole family. Which means Les and Sarah and Esther and Mayor and me and even you." Crutchie looked back at the ceiling.

Jack made a face, "Why me?" Jack was starting to understand Crutchie's point, and it only made Jack more intrigued in the Mob Boss' character. He just didn't understand why he would worry about Jack's life. It's not like Jack was a part of Dave's family. 

Crutchie snorted, "Jack, bud, he obviously likes you." Jack looked at him incredulously, _he couldn't possibly mean-_ "From the looks of it, the talk he had with you was pretty intense."

Jack shrugged, "Well, it wasn't intense, really. Just, suspiciously calm and threatening."

"He's like that with everyone, but more so on the people that are most important to him. All he's doing is making sure you understand how to keep not just the Mafia safe, but yourself too." Crutchie's voice was soft but firm. He's definitely had this talk with someone before. On the giving or receiving end though, Jack wasn't sure.

Jack sighed, contemplating Crutchie's words. They made sense, but Jack couldn't seem to understand them. ' _ He's like that with everyone _ ' but Davey's words seemed more threatening than anything. Crutchie still noticed the doubt on Jack's face.

"Jack, you're in the green zone with him right now." Crutchie patted his arm comfortingly, "You're fine. All you gotta do is just, you’re job, really." The kid shrugged as if it were easy.

The detective rolled over onto his side to face his friend, "Thanks, Crutch."

A smile was returned, "Your welcome, bud." The Crutchie got up and walked towards the door, "I was gonna order some pizza, want any?"

"Hawaiian, please?"

Jack heard a gagging sound, followed by a, "such a disgrace to pizza-kind" as Crutchie walked out of the room.

He chuckled to himself and rolled onto his back again.

Yeah. He's doing good. He's going to keep doing good. Like Crutchie said, Jack is in the green. Now he just has to keep it that way.


End file.
